The Seven Spectations (Alex)
The Following is written on a piece of parchment. It is a bit faded, But you recognize it as a tactical report written from within the Coven of Athan. The Blood Zealots and Her Mistress are formidable foes. They have ruled the house for months now, and we have lost so many to their dominion. We have spoken with Citadel and unfortunately Celestus, and together have compiled the following: a guide on the seven main feats of unnerving strength, which Fi’seen and her commanders have dictated as The Seven Spectations. Phase-Shifting We know plenty of the Blood Sith’s tactics, simply because they enjoy deception. Enter the first Spectation, Phase shifting. Its is so much more than illusion or shape shifting. The Blood Zealots conjure alternate shells of themselves, storing them in a demiplane. This allows them to take on disguises, monstrous forms, or merely alter their facial features. Transparallelism The Blood Zealots main form of transportation involves conjuration of portals. They can have quite a variation of size and range, but they all bear one distinct feature: A red circle of lightning forms the perimeter. This Spectation has been used both offensively to surprise opponents, and defensively to catch and redirect attacks. Subtle Possession The poster ritual that allowed Fi’seen to take over Indrexu. By making some sort of contact, Zealots are able to subtly sway the way infected creatures think. However it is not a direct override of the subject mind. Instead, the subjects base emotions are identified, and the zealots merely force those base emotions to flip out of balance in the way they choose. People may hate their rivals a bit more, making them prone to violence, or perhaps trust the zealot more indefinitely. It is rumored that if you fall under Subtle Possession you can tell by a phenomenon known as a “Red-out,” though we aren't fully sure its meaning. Revivication Considered the elitist form of necromancy. Occurs when a soul is restored to their body, perhaps not even fully. Experts have been able to preserve both mind and body, and the best of them have been able to subtly put the creature under their influence in the process. Considered a Rarity to master in its fullest form. We only saw the Mistress herself capable of performing it. Multiple Selves Believed to be an adaptation of the first spectation, skilled Blood Zealots have been able to create secondary bodies that exist separate from them, extensions of their will. These extensions do not necessarily share the same traits as the conjurer, but are in fact, their essence. They may be magical or not, depending on the User’s will. Post-Mortem Mindplane This is a frightening discovery. We learned the final two Spectations were created by Alesis Citadel, One of the House of Lord’s Last hope for the Indrexu Spiral. This ritual has allowed Alesis and the few he taught to reach into the skull of a deceased person, and interact with their lost intelligence in a form of a mindplane. Though the entity is considered dead, the Zealot is able to gain access to information, stories, history and emotions the person had in life. If the zealot is not careful, the body and mind will be completely transformed to ash afterwards. We believe Fi'seen is also capable of this feat. Ascension We’ve only heard Alesis perfecting this ritual. Apparently, he draws upon the souls of the living, transforming them into living weapons, and killing their bodies, and then unleashing them in a fury of chaining power. We suspect this might be how Alesis has grown through the ranks of Fi’seen’s people so fast.. But we fear what may come to this house.